


A Job(s) Well Done

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Bill Gates wants his payback from Mr. Jobs from all these years of competition.





	A Job(s) Well Done

During the unveiling of the iPhone, there was a mysterious man in the audience, after everyone left. Steve thought to himself:

_What's he doing here?_

"Um, hello?" Steve asked the mystery man.

"Steve", a familiar voice said.

_Was it...?_

The man lifted his head, meeting Jobs's gaze. It was the one and only, Bill Gates.

"B-Bill, what're you doing here?!"

"I'm here for payback, Steve. I want my payback after all these years of competition." Bill looked with a serious gaze.

"Steve, I want you to knot me."

Steve's eyes jumped open in shock. Bill walked up onto the empty stage, only in underwear.

"R-right now! On the stage?!"

"Yes. Let's go!" Bill took off his undies, his bare naked body a sight to see.

 _Oh well,_ Steve thought. _Might as well, at least get him out of your hair._

Steve met Bill on the stage, figuratively ripping off his clothes, so all that was between them was a fleshy, light pink sheath, topped with dark brown pubes. Bill gently stroked a dark pink spot in the middle, the thing then popping out and extending slightly to form a reddish pink member jutting out from a light pink skin. Steve closed his eyes, laid back, and shuddered in lust. 

"Aww, yeah. You got it, Bill."

"I can even do better than _that_ !" Bill instantly took Jobs's now fully emerged dick, and took it in his mouth as far as he could, as deep as he could, until he gagged. 

"Uh, AH!" Steve could already feel big, hot globs of precum practically spurting out of his pink-red tip. Bill didn't care. He LOVED it! 

"Mmmm, tasty." Bill stood up and began undoing his pants. 

"Steve, there is just the matter of having my 'wish' granted." He shook his young-looking, lively ass playfully.

"Of course! How could I forget?!" Steve said in his signature, snarky tone. "Have at it. I'm almost ready anyways." Steve's raging, painfully erect member could stand on its own now, as it waited for a nerdy man's colon for it to explore, and more importantly, to spill its seed.

"Is this good enough?" Bill asked, right above Steve's cock, ass spread out wide, Jobs getting a plain-as-day view of Gates's little, pink hole. 

"Perfect."

Bill started down. Just like that, Steve's tip was wedged in between his cheeks. Then his shaft, stretching Bill to lengths he never thought possible.

"Ow, uh, UHHHHGH!" Bill moved up and down, riding Steve, his knot popping in and out of Bill's anus, causing Gates to groan is pleasure of his hole being broken in. As for Steve:

"*growls* I'm gonna, I'm--" Steve stood up, humping the shit out of Bill's ass, until finally, his knot popped in, and engorged itself to the point that it was beyond removable. Steve's hot, sticky come came in with a _*sploosh!*_ , and flooded Bill's colon with white, spermy "apple sauce". Once the heat died down, Steve's knot tortured Bill one last time, ripping through Bill's hole with a _*pop!*_. 

"Wow. That _was_ nice." Bill complimented, Steve giggling and smirking to thank him.


End file.
